


I See The Light

by 9doctororacle6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, M/M, Proposals, solangelo love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's way of celebrating Will's 20th Birthday!! solangelo love!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> anyways guys, due to a couple of reasons, i am gonna change my name from Doctor Oracle to Death Girl!! PLus hope u guys love this fic.. :D

I See The Light  
Nico was worried. And he had every right to be. Today was the summer solstice. Will’s birthday. And he had planned a great birthday party for him.  
He had got up an hour before the sunrise (which took lots of rock music, Nico hated it, he preferred classics, to get up) and he shadow travelled to the Underworld. (And if Will got to know about this… he would be killed. Will might look like the world’s biggest pacifist, but if Nico over exerted himself, which he was currently doing, Will could murder him. He wasn’t even kidding on this one.)  
He hated doing this, but he called out for Persephone. (She missed Hades, also Demeter kept going on and on about the importance of cereals… which could be extremely irritating at times, even for an eternal goddess)  
“Ummm… Step – mom?? Could I have a conference with you?”  
“Yes… step – son… how may I help you? And before you ask anything, let me tell you that I am in a very good mood today, so please… don’t destroy it. Now, go ahead… what do you want?”  
Nico walks upto her shyly and tells her what he requires. (Whispers to be honest)  
Persephone giggles (she would never admit it, so don’t ever mention it to her) but nods her head. She twirls her hand, and soon, Nico is teleported back to the camp, before the Apollo cabin’s door.  
He knocked twice, before the love of his life opened the door. (If you had asked him this question 5 years ago, he would not have admitted this, but now things had changed.)   
“Morning Sunshine!!” Will sang out before he noticed the flowers that Nico was clutching. He reached out to get them, but Nico just wrapped up his hands around Will and shadow travelled him on the top of the hill.  
“Mr Di Angelo! How many times have I … mmhhmmppp…” Nico put his finger on Will’s lips and pushed him down. Will’s back hit the tree, and then Nico made some space for himself between Will’s legs and settled down. He laid his head on Will’s chest and Will chuckled as he pulled Nico closer.  
“Shut up and watch the sunrise with me.”  
“As you say master Nico. Can I get the flowers that you got for me?”  
“I didn’t get them for you. I got them for Austin.” Nico says.  
Will pouts, and Nico turns around to press a small kiss on his lips.  
“I was kidding. Happy birthday you doofball.”  
Will grins as he looks at the various varieties of flowers that Nico had got him. There were sunflowers, red roses and purple roses.  
He had taken classes from Katie Gardener regarding the meaning of various flowers, and though he knew sunflowers meant adoration and admiration, and red roses means romance and how perfect your partner is for you, he also knew that purple roses means taking your relationship to the next level.  
That meant… no maybe he was imagining things. Yeah… I mean he had been planning the proposal for a long time, he even had the ring, but he was waiting for the perfect moment. He shook his head as he whispered a small thank you and pulled Nico closer.  
“Anytime darling.”  
Nico reached behind him to pull out the picnic basket that he had arranged (more like shadow travelled, but Will didn’t need to know that… so... Shh.)  
He set out an enormous breakfast as they waved to the rising sun. Content in the silence surrounding them, both the boys smiled and relaxed. No one bothered to disturb them, though many people were itching to wish Will, they couldn’t, cause they knew finding peace in their demigod lives was a rare thing, and it was a common rule not to disturb those that had found it, cause it could shatter anytime.   
At around mid – day, none of them realized that so much time had passed, Nico turned around to hug Will properly, when he glanced at his watch and gasped.  
“Schist! It’s almost noon, I completely forgot about your next surprise.”  
“Next surprise?!? Nico this is more than...” the rest of his words were lost in the shadows.  
“Don’t keep shadow travelling me to places without telling me!!” he said when he realized where he was.  
“MOM!!” he ran upto his mom and tackle hugged her.  
“Oh my gods!! Honey you gained some weight.” His mom said as she hugged him back.  
“Mom!!” Will whined but stopped when he just patted his head and kissed him on his forehead.  
“Whoops. Guess I shadow travelled too much.” Nico said as he wobbled where he was standing, and Will rushed to his aid, and helped him down on his chair. He started fussing about him, when Nico asked in a small voice, “Did you like the surprise?”  
Will’s eyes softened as he pulled him into a hug, and whispered “Yes, thank you. You are the best!!”  
“Your welcome sunshine.” Nico said as he ruffled his hair.  
They cut the cake and had a great lunch (All of Will’s favourite food.) Will’s mom told Nico about all his childhood stories and showed him Will’s pictures, despite Will’s protest.   
When it was time to leave, Elena (Will’s mom) thanked Nico to bring Will here, as she hugged both the boys and kissed them goodbye. Nico also took a couple of Will’s pictures back along with him.  
They shadow travelled back to the dining pavilion where everyone in the camp was waiting for Will and Nico to return. As soon as they emerged from the shadows, they burst into the happy birthday song and everyone engulfed Will into hugs and wishes. They cut the cake (again), and gave him gifts. After Will had thanked everyone, he and Nico took all his gifts back to his cabin.   
Nico looked up, as he was pushed back to the door, but closed his eyes, as he was pulled into a kiss. After a couple of minutes, both of them pulled back, smiling at each other, as Nico once again wrapped them into shadows and they were back on the hill top.  
He sat down next to Will, as he pulled him into a hug. There were fireflies surrounding them. Nico snapped his fingers and soon they were surrounded by flying lanterns. He looked up at him as he said, “Happy birthday Will.”  
Will grinned and nodded his head. “Thanks deathboy. Thanks a lot.”  
“Will?”  
“Yes, sweetie?”  
“Could you sing ‘I see the light’?”  
“From tangled?”  
“Yes, I don’t know why but I think that that song fits our situation perfectly.” Nico says as he grins and pulls Will up to stand to play with the lanterns that were low enough.  
“Alright dear.” Will said as he started singing holding Nico’s gaze.  
Though he was ignorant of his last surprise. As he completed the last line of the song, Nico knelt down, and pulled out a ring. Will gasped loudly.  
“William Solace. You have changed my world. Since the moment we met each other on this very hilltop, you had me wrapped around your little finger. You had this skeletal butterflies dancing around my stomach every time you as much as glanced my way. And it is still the same way. Even after 5 years of dating. You changed me for the good. You helped me during my worst days, through my nightmares, my existential crises, and you stayed by my side through the good. I did not realize how much I missed you, depended on you, until your last quest with Cecil and Lou Ellen. I knew you were special to me. More than anyone else, but I realized I could not even breathe properly without you. You are my sunshine. Literally. So… Will, will you please do me the honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?”  
Nico waited with bated breath, as Will cried from what he had just heard. He knelt down next to him, as he nodded his head.  
“Yes, Nico… I will marry you.” Will whispered as Nico enveloped him in a hug. “But…”  
“But?” Nico asked kind of scared that maybe he had misread the signs, maybe Will wanted to wait longer maybe he was too fast…  
“I wanted to be the one who proposed you.” Will muttered as he pouted.  
Nico let out a breath he did not know he was holding.  
“Sorry, but I always like to be first.” Nico said as he put his tongue out childishly.  
Will sighed as Nico slipped the ring into his finger, and soon they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
The purple roses did mean something, Will decided.


End file.
